


Endurance Weekend

by Custom Tomes (TheTacticianMagician)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Hot Springs & Onsen, Kemonomimi, Multi, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, non-human au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianMagician/pseuds/Custom%20Tomes
Summary: Kyōko and Mukuro invite their lucky boy to a training getaway... for some quality time training, and some quality time "training"._________________[✎] commission
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro/Kirigiri Kyoko, Ikusaba Mukuro/Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Endurance Weekend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BakaJuan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaJuan/gifts).



> This might actually be the lewdest thing I've written? oh gosh...   
> The commission was basically Lots of Bonking, which I can definitely do, but there's a bit of a twist this time: the characters have a few nonhuman attributes, mostly just ears, tail, and legs below the thighs. I scribbled a quick chart to show you how that looks:  
>   
> Anyways, please enjoy this, it's a lot of work and content and I don't often write stuff that has more girls in it than boys!

At first, Makoto is a little puzzled, but he is eager to spend time with them, so he accepts the plan.

So this trip is for Mukuro and Kyōko to train him... survival skills, self-defense, all that. It's definitely not his style; he's not a physical kind of guy (or a brainy kind of guy either, to be honest...), but that could be exactly why they want him to go through this.

It's a little heartwarming to think about, considering they've all been so busy with studying and exams, yet his partners still want to dedicate this free time to him... a whole weekend. "You've been really kind in helping everyone with their studies", they'd said.

But it didn't take him very long to find out their underlying motives. Which did make the whole thing make more sense.

It wasn't a long drive, courtesy of another student, and they unpacked in the small cabin. One bed, a shower room with a sink and a slim pipe serving as the shower head, the cooking area was outside, the toilet room was attached but the door to it wasn't accessed from inside. For Mukuro, used to worse conditions, this was like a 3-star hotel.

After a pre-exercise snack and stretches, the ex-soldier set Makoto onto the wooded plank structure holding up the cabin's waterbox, where the lower cylinders served as lift bars. She showed him how to do it, muscles rippling effortlessly as she raised her shouldertops over the bar, and he was instructed to warm up on it. Kyōko was still back inside finishing up with the unpacking, so they could take their time.

The boy had to jump to grab onto the bar, huffing a hiss as he had to focus his strength on his arms. Mukuro really made it look easy, even with her thick tail and the solid horns atop her head adding to the weight. His body, meanwhile, trembled with each slow lift.

⎾ Good going. Keep it up. ⏌ She encouraged, even as he was struggling with so little. ⎾ Try going for twenty-five, jumping down between each set of five. ⏌

Just hearing it, that didn't seem so bad. It seems he was allowed a generous breather and not that many lifts. He'd brought his Hope's Peak P.E. clothes for such purposes, and his white shirt lifted up whenever he did. Mukuro kept a close look on – and placement to – him, ready for if his muscles gave out, but also happy to gaze at his smooth tummy and the low ride his shorts were getting.

It must have been around his twelfth or thirteenth lift or so when she, without warning, hooked fingers onto the band of his shorts as he was rising, successfully releasing the hug of the bottoms around his waist. The button of the strap over the base of his tail easily popped out with the opposing forces and the pairs of clothing unceremoniously dropped, catching at his ankles.

Makoto's face flared in a blush, grip on the bar almost giving out with the surprise of being suddenly bottom-bared in the open. And just as unceremoniously, Mukuro bent a little, using her tongue to tip the end of his flaccid cock past her lips.

⎾ Ah-! O- ooh... ⏌ Makoto shuddered as his arms immediately went weak at the welcoming heat of his partner's mouth. He stood in a limbo of half-heartedly clinging to the bar, and partially supporting his weight with just his tip-toes and end of tail on the ground. Mukuro kept a safe grasp on his hips as she licked around his little pleasure piece, feeling it gradually harden against her tongue. She'd had this all planned out, but ended up tempted to get on it earlier than initially thought...

⎾ Started really early, huh? ⏌ Kyōko commented with amusement after she walked out of the cabin. She couldn't quite tell who was enjoying themselves more; her boyfriend whose most erotic zone was being orally catered to, or her girlfriend whose eyes and ears fluttered as she felt him gradually fill up in her mouth.

⎾ Hh- Hi, Kiri... ⏌ The boy greeted, in quite the predicament, and not one that was new to the detective's eyes. Though what was new was how public this could be considered, the only thing giving them modesty being the lack of interesting things out in this side of the mountain. Even if you were a hiker or jogger, there were nicer and more scenic trails to be taken. Though it definitely didn't occlude the possibility that someone might still come through the area and stumble upon them... It did make Makoto nervous, but he was too busy getting his dick sucked.

Kyōko approached them calmly, trek boots and pants well-fitted to ward the onslaught of insects that was sure to find them out sooner or later. She bent her knees right in front of their lucky boy, which prompted Mukuro to slip him out of her mouth. Unlike when she'd put it in, his cock was now flushed and glistening wet, pointing ahead.

⎾ Mind sharing? ⏌ The violette asked, though it was rhetoric. She took over where Mukuro left off, taking him into her mouth, but leaving a portion still for the other girl. Their boyfriend didn't quite have the size for a comfortable sharing space, ensuring that the girls brushed tongues and lips with many of their motions.

Makoto felt a little dizzy. It wasn't the first, or even second time that his partners had their mouths on him simultaneously, but the rush felt just as new. As the detective sucked on his tip, the ex-soldier licked the underside down to his balls, pressing on the pliant skin with her lips and taking one of them inside her mouth. His body felt stretched, sweat gathering in his balancing effort, but he feared he might tumble over if he just let go of the bars. He could do little more than moan and look down lustily at the heads nearly buried in his crotch.

They cycled regularly, switching stimulation between his base, shaft, tip, sac, being quite generous to one another and to their boyfriend. His precum was now flowing enough to dribble out of their mouths along with their slick saliva.

Once he started throbbing heavily and his moans acquired a desperate edge, the stoic girls withdrew their stimulation in spite of the low " _ Noo... fuck... _ " that he hazily let out in protest.

⎾ So... ⏌ Kyōko looked at Mukuro, requesting her input.

⎾ Hmm... let Makoto decide? ⏌

As he was, the luckster wasn't so clear-headed for decision-making. When he was asked where he wanted to cum, looking down at them, he couldn't really settle for a possibility. He just wanted to cum, details hardly felt important. ⎾ Uhh... get your mouths open... take care of it... ⏌

Once the answer was out, Mukuro got to stroking him, while Kyōko gently squeezed his balls as if to coax the sperm from them. Makoto couldn't tear his gaze away from them, feeling almost as stimulated from the sight as from their ministrations. His breathing picked up again, eyebrows furrowing, ⎾ Ah, ah, g-gonna... gonna cum... ⏌

Their mouths were already open and waiting, the freckled girl slowing her strokes so she could aim him better. And aim she did, no worse at handling his shots than she was with any gun's; she got his sticky gift to land squarely between her lips, then a streak over her and Kyōko's cheeks as she guided it towards the detective's mouth, coating her tongue with the pale fluid. When his proceeding spurts left much weaker, they were happy to close the distance and each lick the remaining drooly cum that Mukuro milked out of his slit.

Kyōko rose and stepped back precariously as Mukuro got up in tune and in time to hold Makoto as his loose grip on the bars gave out, and he let himself lean ahead into her support. He panted hard over her shoulder, cock softly twitching in pleasurable aftershocks.

  
  


And that was just the start of the day.

  
  
  


。。。 

  
  
  


After lunch, Mukuro had Makoto out behind the cabin for a different round of training: self-defence.

The lucky student was a good listener, and tried his best. His light build, which was further expounded by the comparative fragility of Aquarian features, made him well-suited to dodging but awful at defending from blows. The ex-soldier was going very easy on him.

She had already brushed Kyōko up on more advanced techniques while Makoto was preparing lunch, so the detective was currently just looking on from a bench. In her early maturing years, Kyōko's grandfather brought over a self-defense tutor for her a number of times, so this was all familiar enough for her. The sheer contrast between the two people in front of her was amusing to watch.

Sometimes Mukuro would take a stance and instigate Makoto to show her how he planned to breach her defenses. Every time, she would turn it on him and tell him where he went wrong while keeping him in a hold he couldn't break out of on his own. Still, he was improving.

Makoto was starting to feel pretty worn out. Learning and keeping information was one thing, but it was tough to keep to the plan in the span of blink-quick bursts of adrenaline. His tail could be used for distancing, but not for attacking, she said, due to the fragility of his fins and how easy it'd be to end up ripping them. Hooves, like hers, were a terrifying weapon easily readied with the rise of a leg, but most were terrible in uneven terrain, so take advantage; don't keep low as a lightweight; all sorts of tips he couldn't keep up with...

⎾ And there's one other thing you should keep in mind for real confrontations in the future... ⏌ With a flourish, Mukuro swept a kick under his legs, tripping him backwards onto the sand. He was tired enough to not really mind it, taking the chance to catch his breath. ⎾ Save your energy. Your defenses will mean nothing if your opponent has more stamina. You must at least keep enough to make a good run for it. If you tire out, you're done for. You might be able to trick your opponent into wasting energy while keeping yours. ⏌ 

⎾ Roger that... ⏌ Makoto sighed. It was nice to get the basics and all, but he really wasn't fit for actual fighting. His physically-oriented Ultimate classmates usually went through daily regimens of warm-ups and practice, and he couldn't see himself doing that. Better to just run, honestly...

⎾ Good job out there. ⏌ Kyōko praised, coming onto his field of vision. His interest was piqued as he saw she was fiddling with the lace of her trousers, untying them. The clasp over her tail must have been already undone as she easily pulled them down, legs lifting in turn so she could pick them up and throw them back on the bench. The boots stayed on (it wouldn't do to get sand stuck in her feathering), but otherwise her smooth legs came in full purview, and daintily straddled his form as she sat down on his waist.

Seeing her casually playful expression as her panty-clad, full bottom was settled precisely on his groin, Makoto had a strong hunch that he'd be getting fucked right on this patch behind the cabin.

⎾ These past weeks of studying and doing exams... it was a good challenge, of course, but I did miss our private time together. ⏌ Kyōko mused, riding up his shirt and trailing her fingertips along his torso as she did so. He shuddered at the light touch on his exertion-heated skin. ⎾ So now we can make up for the lost time. ⏌ When she got his shirt hem up to his shoulder line, she teasingly circled one of his nipples. ⎾ And you were such a good support to all of us. ⏌ The gloved finger began pushing on the pink nub, at the same time that Kyōko herself rubbed her crotch on Makoto's own.

He made a small noise, wanting to place his hands on her thighs but recognizing his arms wanted to rest just a bit longer.

Mukuro watched them with interest. She enjoyed seeing her girlfriend initiate things, as she was much better in the art of words than the ex-soldier, pinning Makoto down with them moreso than with her own body. But Mukuro wasn't the audience – she was one of the actresses in this sensual play, and undressed fully before kneeling by them, cupping the boy's flushed face and caressing it with both hands.

⎾ Do you mind, Makoto? ⏌ Kyōko rose off him slightly to grab his pants and pull them down, baring his stirring cock.

⎾ No, I really don't... you can sit on it whenever you want. ⏌

He wasn't usually this blunt about sexual stuff, but being a little tired made him more prone to confessions. ⎾ That's so nice of you. ⏌ The detective said sincerely, wrapping a gloved hand around his length to bring him to full hardness with slow pumps. His content sigh was swallowed by Mukuro's lips perching onto his, and he opened up before she even really had a chance to nibble on them.

The deep, angled kiss just got him aroused that much faster, and Kyōko cupped behind his dick to grind herself against it, just for the pleasure of feeling him through the soft fabric of her underwear. She could've kept at it forever if she were in the mood for foreplay, but the fact was that she was impatient enough to not even bother getting up to take her panties off, instead pulling the bottom aside and lining him up to her entrance. It was a common occurrence for them both to be a little wet by the time of penetration, given the usual escalation leading up to it, but the detective also felt a definite thrill in taking him early, when she was tighter and could feel his shape very distinctly.

Makoto's eyes rolled back and he let out a continuous groan into Mukuro's mouth, the sudden tightness fitting onto his dick taking him by surprise. The freckled girl drew away to look at that deal, feeling warm tingles flutter in her abdomen as she watched Kyōko sink down on him, then sit fully on his crotch.

⎾ Oh- oohh ♡ ⏌ Makoto squirmed as the violette squeezed down on him a few times, kissing his cock with her walls.

⎾ Mmmm... ♡ ⏌ She began gently swaying back and forth on him, growing wetter with the stimulation. ⎾ I missed this... ⏌

Mukuro's hand reflexively went down to touch herself to relieve the lust that the situation was bringing her, but stopped as she remembered that a better solution was literally right there. She would have enjoyed the special gag they had back at school that went into Makoto's mouth with a dildo attached so she could ride a dick  _ and _ his face at the same time, but his mouth by itself would do just as well. She swung her leg over his frame, leant forward while pushing her bottom back at his face until she felt his lips on her sex, and locked into position with a pleasurable exhale. She curled her tail over her own shoulder so it would stay up and she wouldn't snuff him with its thick fluffiness.

This was one of the girls' favorite setups, as they could not only overwhelm their boyfriend and make good use of him but also be completely free to make out with each other and touch with impunity. They went a little easy on his post-training body, rocking lightly and keeping their weights mostly supported on their own legs rather than down on him, purring with delight as they fondled the other's breasts.

All Makoto could do in such a position was diligently lick up Mukuro's bounty, brain completely fogged up by her scent and the heat moving on his shaft. His tail mindlessly swung back and forth scattering sand, hips shifting ever so slightly but unwilling to get off the ground.

Mukuro was very happy with their boyfriend's work, and she controlled where exactly he got to pay attention, simply moving back or forth along the axis of his face without needing to tell him what to do. And Kyōko naturally decided the pace for herself as well, riding his piece joyously.

⎾ Fuck... hmm... ⏌ Mukuro cursed when Kyōko swirled a tongue around her stiff nipple. It was honestly quite a bit to focus on at once. In retaliation, she pinched and squeezed the detective's own peaks that poked through her light shirt.

It gradually became frantic, the haze of arousal making it harder to multitask. At this point Makoto's tongue was almost just sticking out motionlessly as Mukuro rubbed herself on it, and a generous mix of his and Kyōko's fluids dripped down his balls and taint and onto the fur of his tail with each slap of their hips.

The violette's expression tensed when she began flicking her clit as she rode on, giving Mukuro a pretty nice sight. The ex-soldier briefly glanced down at their boy's sweaty, heaving chest, and promptly played with his accessible nipples.

This added stimulation on top of everything else soon drove him to his climax, mouth going entirely slack and cock starting to spurt up inside his partner.

⎾ Aaahh. ⏌ Kyōko vocalized, tone not unlike when she came upon a new piece of evidence that had been previously overlooked in an investigation. ⎾ He's coming... Nice,  _ nnn _ , work, Mukuro... ⏌ She squeezed down on him, feeling the shaft pulse with each discharge. Her fast-paced masturbation ensured she hit her peak not long after, spurred by the hot feeling of his cream inside her core.

Mukuro appreciated the times her girlfriend let her know about when the boy was climaxing when she couldn't otherwise tell, and lifted off his face to let him breathe properly during as she got her hand to take over his tongue's job. Her juices slowly dripped down onto his face as she worked herself into one of her quiet orgasms, tensing up and exhaling heavily, throbbing around her own hand.

After enjoying the feeling of just sitting with him inside her in the aftermath, Kyōko lifted off to slip his drenched piece out of her, sitting instead right above it on his crotch, but still holding her panties to the side. Their mixed fluids leaked consistently onto his skin, and the girl enjoyed watching – and feeling – the thickness drool out of her entrance.

Also looking with a gaze of lustful intent, Mukuro was about to lean down to lick at that mess, but the violette stopped her. ⎾ Hold on a moment. I wanna look... ⏌

She got up to have a better angle. Truth be told, just looking at Makoto after they both had their way with him was an unsung favorite of hers; it was a show of his devotion and of how well they'd been able to traverse their three-sided relationship. A true bounty. Or perhaps it was a bit of an afterthought– he really just looked sexy like that.

Makoto felt just a little bashful being ogled like that by the girls, but he did have a few months' worth of dating time to get used to that kind of thing. Mukuro resumed her cleanup plan, crouching by his side now to lap up the fluids around his groin. She delected in the small whines when she briefly switched to licking his softened, currently super-sensitive wet cock.

⎾ Now, she's being very sweet, but you do need a shower after all that, Makoto. ⏌ The detective offered a hand to help him get up; upon seeing that, Mukuro got his pants all the way off so he wouldn't end up tripping with them.

⎾ Urk, yeah... I'd like to go in first... ⏌ He rose on turvy feet. ⎾ But, ah... thank you. ⏌

⎾ Thanking us for giving us a good time? ⏌

⎾ Well, you could have done that much less carefully, but you went easy on me because I was down already, and... I appreciate that! ⏌

Kyōko gave him a lingering kiss, booping his nose with a finger. ⎾ Go on ahead. We have some things to work out first anyway. ⏌ 

Mukuro handed him his clothes, and he nodded, walking back inside.

Makoto had been a little wary of the shower since they first arrived, but well, at least there  _ was _ one. It was just a cut off pipe that bent down. Furthermore, it was so barebones that it only had a drain in the corner, a small sink and a high window; no doors or curtains. The soap and shampoo bottle they'd brought were the only elements that weren't monotonous grey or brown tones.

Given the lack of a door, privacy was not an option, though to be fair this cabin didn't seem to be designed for more than one person anyway.

_ It's only us three here, so... _

The shower pretty much just felt like being under a tall sink, water cool and only as soft as gravity itself. It was not fun. Truly, modern showers were a blessing.

An interruption on the light coming from the door heralded the return of his partners; Kyōko stopped and looked at him, flashing a gentle smile. Despite the situation they'd just been in, Makoto had cowered a little, his tail curling beside his body and his angle shifting to hide his shame. It was so silly, but so endearing; it was this kind of thing that rekindled her affection for him.

⎾ Cold? ⏌ She asked good-naturedly.

⎾ Well, you get used to it. ⏌ He replied, feeling a little dumb over his reaction.

⎾ Take all the time you need. We're coming in after you. ⏌ 

⎾ Actually, water can run out here, so some haste is preferred. ⏌ Mukuro advised. She also couldn't help but take a quick peek...

⎾ Oh! Right, right, I'll hurry up. ⏌ He hadn't been taking it slow anyway due to the cold that started to spread after his training heat waned, so he was quick to finish off and wrap a towel on his waist to head out.

He blushed upon seeing that Mukuro hadn't bothered to put her clothes back on after the sex outside.

⎾ You don't have to worry  _ that _ much about it... we're only staying a couple of days. ⏌ The ex-soldier took his head in her hands and kissed his forehead. ⎾ That was just to let you know. ⏌

Soon enough, the water was running again. Makoto put some shorts on, but still sat on top of his towel on the bed as the fur at the base of his tail took longer to dry. He could hear every word that came from the shower room, the requests for back cleaning and helping slather hair with shampoo and combing it through. It kind of keeps distracting him... thinking of them showering a few steps away, in a completely doorless room, knowing they'd be unlikely to mind him watching.

But his kind of sore limbs on the comfy large bed and a buzz from his phone remind him this should be his resting break, they had  _ just _ had a steamy round with him, his loins can't be making all the decisions here.

So he picked up his phone, checking the message from his sister and a few others he had missed, trying to ignore the running water and wet shuffling and occasional talk. They probably wanted him to go through more training later, so it wouldn't do to just get worked up again now...

He was able to keep his mind from wandering – replying to messages and checking on the weekend shenanigans of his fellow classmates – but not for very long.

⎾ Can we continue this on the bed, Mukuro? ⏌

After a quiet minute – even the water had been turned off – the girls walked out of the shower room, each swishing ears and tails to dry them out quicker. Like Makoto had done, Kyōko set out her towel on the bed to sit on.

The boy couldn't help but look as his fully nude partners positioned themselves beside him. Kyōko was sat on the towel, leaning back against the flimsy headboard as her legs were adamantly spread, not having to wait long at all before Mukuro leaned down to eat her out; he is pretty sure that this is what she had started doing in the shower which resulted in the other girl suggesting they move things over here.

Warmth seeped up his neck. They were just very casually doing that, not caring about his wandering eyes. Because of the angle, he couldn't actually see the sexual bits, but he could see Mukuro nodding her head against the girl's skin, and hear Kyōko's sensual breaths...

Makoto swallowed, trying to go back to focusing on his phone. They were just doing their own thing. It was fine. It wasn't anything uncommon, either, but to be honest... he'd feel the same amount of flustered every time it happened.

His focus ended up split regardless. He could understand what was on the screen, but would also absorb the erotic noises that were easily picked up by his large ears. He shifted his thighs together as he could feel his cock stirring, now having something else to attempt to ignore as his blood gradually shifted its flow there.

As he browsed those updates with difficulty through this interesting struggle, he felt a warmth encase his free hand, glancing over to find Kyōko's scarred hand wrapping around his. Her grip tightened as she moaned; nothing had changed about their setup, except she wanted to hold hands while Mukuro went down on her...

At this point, Makoto really couldn't help it. He put his phone on the bed and started rubbing himself through his clothing, his attention giving in to the overpowering presence of his partners. Now the ache that arose with each of their breathy and wet sounds was quickly sated by his own touch. When he was fully stiff, he fished himself out of his pants, slowly stroking up and down, mesmerized.

The girls were not oblivious to his change of actions, knowing very well how it would have been unlikely for him to resist them. Seeing he was now openly willing, Mukuro repositioned her knees on the bed, letting her butt face him, and lifted her tail invitingly, exposing her puffy petals to the boy.

Makoto swallowed thickly; the communication was clear, and he couldn't just reject it. He sat up forward and leaned in, licking her a few times - her heat winking against his tongue as he did - and shoved his pants down. He got on his knees and held onto her hips, letting her absorb the situation for a few seconds before he pushed his groin forward, cock slipping easily into her entrance.

Mukuro's moan was muffled against Kyōko's skin, while Makoto's filled the cabin. The detective had an uncharacteristically wide smile on her face seeing her partners' expressions contort with pleasure.

Mukuro was now in a similar position to how Makoto had been earlier, being ridden while tending to another's need. It was harder to focus on pleasuring Kyōko well when her blossom was being rutted into, but she absolutely didn't mind, pushing her butt back to lean onto his thrusts. Kyōko kept a gentle grip on her hair so she wouldn't zone out too much, and Mukuro decided to let her tongue slip inside her to mirror the act the brunet was currently performing. It was easier.

The detective was pretty happy to just sit back with thighs spread and watch the show of her lovers having a spontaneous session, always a fan of seeing Makoto let his dick do the thinking for a while. Every time he pushed in, Mukuro's tongue would get pushed deeper inside her, and the withdrawal followed the same rhythm. It gave them an united energy, like a single ship rocking in the waves.

Although enjoying her position very much, Kyōko felt bigger aspirations. She gently lifted her girlfriend's face from her crotch and then managed to crawl underneath her body, back sliding against the bed. She got a good eyeful of Makoto's swinging sac and piece slicking in and out of their partner from this interesting angle. With an appreciative murr, she lifted her head a little and began lavishing his balls in licks, making him grunt in pleasant surprise.

And she did not stop there, also licking the underside of his dick through its motions, and the ring of Mukuro's entrance, and her pulsing clit. This meddling was much more fun.

Moaning and unwittingly spreading her legs farther, Mukuro took notice of how the detective's heat was still easily accessible under her, and dipped down to kiss and suck at it. Kyōko let out a dragged groan, stifling a curse, and pushed her hips up into that mouth a few times.

Things were notably messier and more frantic now, bed rocking slightly along its flimsy frame. Makoto was fanning his big ears to ward off the heat, the oral attention from Kyōko while he fucked Mukuro doing more for him than he imagined it might. The freckled girl herself was feeling almost dizzy, her senses filled with so  _ much _ .

As she had been receiving stimulus for longer, Kyōko peaked first, laying her head down on the sheets as she gasped and rubbed herself onto Mukuro's lips, squirting sweet scented fluid all over her face. Mukuro tried to lick it up as best as she could, but had to rest her cheek on the violette's hip and shut her eyes as her own orgasm dropped on her like an anchor, walls squeezing on Makoto so tightly he could hardly move, making him whimper with the exquisite pressure, loud enough to almost drown out the ex-soldier's soft cries.

With bliss still pleasantly thrumming in her veins, Kyōko lifted a hand to massage the dangling balls right above her; she did try to reach out her tongue to lick them, but she was unable to get to them unless she lifted her head, which she really didn't want to do in her restful poise. After a few moments Mukuro loosened up enough for Makoto to move, and he did so almost desperately, thrusting rapidly as their partner's grip caused a light tug on his balls whenever he rutted forward.

Upon climaxing, his tail slapped repeatedly against the bed, moans cutting off breathlessly as he unloaded inside the shuddering freckled girl. After his spurts, he slipped out, panting heavily; he squeezed his dick from base to tip and pointed it downwards as well as he could, letting the last few thick drops drip down onto Kyōko's face. She let her eyes fall closed and smiled, happy to receive it.

Mukuro laid by Kyōko's side, resting her head on the towel and nuzzling its fluffiness. A smile was plastered on her face as well, thighs sticking a little as her boyfriend's cum trickled out of her hole and onto them.

Seeing them so satisfied, Makoto's heart pounded. He wasn't totally sure what he was thinking for the last bit there, but... Kyōko didn't seem displeased about it at all.

⎾ Hey, Makoto, can you clean us up? ⏌ The detective requested. When he stuck his tongue out and leaned down, she giggled, gently pushing him away. ⎾ With some water, silly. ⏌ 

  
  
  
  


。。。 

  
  
  
  


Though the moon inched higher in the sky, the trio was out carrying lamps and bags through the woods.

It's not like anything was even remotely dangerous with Mukuro among their number, so they just had to be careful with their footing and withstand the cries of hidden insects. At least it wasn't summer.

Upon arriving on the spring, they set their lamps around an edge, offering enough light. As a wild hot spring, it offered nothing but itself, steaming in lonely darkness. It was certainly not one of those nice, private and paid ones, or those with abandoned amenities and spots to hang lamps. Closest to their cabin though, it was the safer choice after the sun's drop.

The trio took off their clothes, becoming clad only in darkness. That is, until they slipped into the warm water, which was a much cozier cover.

Macaques tended to use this spring during the day, having no issue with climbing the steeper ways there. Humanlites, not so much, unless they were coming up specifically to document said macaques. Needless to say, the three would be entirely unbothered during their soak.

This was turning out to be a lot of public nudity for one day, but Makoto wonders if it really counts as public if it's so desolate you'd have to go out of your way to find anyone. Regardless, he wasn't so used to it. His dad never initiated him into the public bath traditions, whatever the reason. Maybe he just didn't think it was fitting for his trend-following kids, much like a number of other traditions he never partook in and only learned about later. And as for Kyōko and Mukuro, they spent most of their years overseas, so... they weren't used to it either, right? Or did they get used to more casual customs he had no clue about?

Although treetops towered above them, there were tons of stars visible still, clear of light pollution. It was so beautiful, quiet and relaxing, the warm water feeling like a nice hug, that Makoto felt like he could fall asleep right there if he wasn't careful. Kyōko and Mukuro seemed to be having a quiet conversation about something, but their words simply blurred together as soon as they got past his ears.

As it turns out, that dozing concern was not long-lived– he was soon flanked by his girlfriends, who started giving him lazy kisses all around his face and neck. Had they noticed he was almost drifting off?

And then Mukuro reached between his legs and slowly stroked his cock, making him sigh. The water made it so easy for her hand to glide on him, palming his inner thighs and sac, and he could only bite his lip as Kyōko's hand joined the fray, doing a fairly good job of rousing him to well-awake again.

⎾ Feels... nice... ⏌ He praised them, ending up sinking just a bit further into the water as they climbed his legs in tandem. He was forced to spread his legs wider to accomodate their sitting. If it weren't for the water, their weight on each of his legs would have messed his circulation right up, but they felt a lot lighter in this situation.

⎾ Are you fine with this? ⏌ Mukuro asked for reassurance, kissing his temple as her and Kyōko's legs somehow managed a setup where both of their crotches were pressed onto his dick, their lower lips cushioning him.

They were stronger, more assertive, and yet, they so often made sure that he was not distressed by their desires and pushes. It was a gentleness he didn't take for granted. ⎾ Yeah. I'm comfortable. ⏌ And to be fair, he was a little curious about this.

One each of their arms got around his shoulders, keeping them supported as they experimentally grinded up on him. It was a smooth glide and press, and it was  _ nice _ , water gently rippling as each girl decided her own pace for moving her hips. He wondered if it felt as good for them as it did for him.

Mukuro and Kyōko did not take very long to realize that impaling themselves on him would increase their own stimulation, but (aside, of course, from the fact he didn't have two dicks) it was hardly a concern for them as the novelty and challenge made up for it. Also, being able to share the experience as a trio and having this kind of power over Makoto through trapping him on all sides were an optimization in comparison.

The hot spring's heat made all movement feel a little less corporeal, more like a blur; friction and pressure grounded them where otherwise it'd feel like they were floating among clouds. The girls' breasts bounced ever so slightly right in front of Makoto's eyes, and he had no reason to resist– he barely had to lean his head forward to snatch a nipple into his mouth.

While his noises were muffled by their bounties, Kyōko and Mukuro freely sighed and moaned as he consistently switched between them, sucking on and tonguing nipples until they appeared very puffy and stiff.

As the grinding gradually increased in pace, the water occasionally splashed as higher ripples formed, and Makoto's tail ended up finding and curling around Mukuro's. It was quite intimate to have the genitals of all three rubbing together like this, and after such a long day, it was very fitting. Their moans rose in pitch, their rhythms becoming even more of a mess when Makoto tried thrusting up, which wasn't as impossible as it would be out of water.

Being so snugly embraced by their incredible folds that pressed wantonly onto his cock, the luckster couldn't ward off his climax for much longer, twitching and spurting a misty white that spread under the rippling water as he cried out softly. The girls kept squeezing onto him until he was soft and sensitive enough that it was painful, until he could feel pulsing nubs and hurried hands with the edge of his remaining conscience.

Their cries and pants faded out into the night, and the waters seemed to finally still.

  
  
  


。。。 

  
  
  


After enjoying a full night of sleep, sorely needed from all of yesterday's work, the 'exercising' certainly did not stop there. The oodles of free time were filled with various tenacious escapades, within and out of the cabin, with toys, with tools, and other ways of being lewd.

The student who had brought them to this cabin was not able to come for the day, so the face that greeted them with a drop of a car window was that of the huge upperclassmate, Nidai Nekomaru. He had visited this spot quite a few times before, setting up tents for group coaching in the area.   
  
Nidai gave them a big grin, a sight of pointed teeth from a man who could barely fit in the car with such large muscles and fins that would be enough to scare off most unknowing persons. He stepped out to have a short stretch. ⎾ Need some help with the baggage? ⏌

⎾ Not really, there isn't much. Thank you, Nekomaru-san. ⏌ Mukuro bid off to gather their stuff, followed closely by Kyōko. The coach was one of few to whom Mukuro offered a respect beyond basic formality.

Nidai noticed how Makoto was just standing there instead of walking back to help. Upon closer inspection, his eyes were sagging a little, his ears were drooped, his hair a total mess, and it just generally appeared as if his soul had left his body.

Naturally, the shark man beamed.⎾ I am so glad you agreed to undertake this, Naegi! I'd like for you to join my coaching sessions some time, you know. ⏌

⎾ Uhh... I kinda learned that stuff like that is a lot for me... ⏌ Was the luckster's lighthanded response. And not to mention Nidai was used to coaching Ultimates such as Hina and Akane, of which Makoto was leagues below in fitness.

⎾ Well, in the beginning, it's a lot for anyone! Even for me it was, once upon a time. But you certainly look beat! The girls really wrung you out, huh? ⏌

⎾ ... ⏌

Well... guess he could say that.

**Author's Note:**

> after some friendly advice I decided tagging pairings within a poly can help people find the poly works, I mean, that shouldn't annoy anyone probably,,,
> 
> much writing this month, brain is mush
> 
> __________________________________________  
> ⎸ [my twitter](https://twitter.com/raptorous_) for creative updates and such. ⎸  
> ▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔


End file.
